Integrated circuits (ICs), e.g., programmable ICs such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), may require emulation and verification. One method of emulation may include testing the IC in a radiation facility. However, there are a limited number of radiation facilities that can perform such emulation. In addition, there may be a limited number of engineers that can operate the beams used in the radiation facilities. As a result, testing at a radiation facility may be cost and resource prohibitive.
Another method of emulation may include error injection for an entire design, i.e., every single module within the design implemented in the programmable IC is injected with errors. However, verification of each bit may require more time than the time required to inject the error (e.g., seconds or minutes as opposed to hundredths of micro seconds for the injection). As a result, performing error injection on the entire design may be impractical.